


Revelation, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh comes to a conclusion





	Revelation, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Revelation**

**by: Samantha Smith**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Summary:** Josh comes to a conclusion.  
**Author's Note:** Dopey ... nothing to it at all. Using the Shirley MacLaine quotation, 'It is useless to hold a person to anything he says while he's in love, drunk, or running for office'. 

"We're drinking tonight, BOYS!" 

Okay. So I'm in the mood to drink. So is Donna. We wanna drink. So we're going to drink. 

"Sure you want to invite them?" Donna smiled at me. "I mean, we all know about Josh's problem ..." 

I laugh. "We have to get Toby to lighten up." 

We both laugh. That's funny. 

"Claudia Jean!" I hear him. Josh is coming. He's bounding down the hall right now. He's probably going to say something stupid. "Claudia Jean, I am in love!" 

I blink and look at Donna. Oh, come on. You know as well as I do that she's crazy for that idiot. "With who?" I ask skeptically. 

"I am in love with President Bartlet!" 

"Josh, have you been drinking already?" Donna looks at him with just as much fear as she does confusion. 

He laughs and throws his arms around her, kissing her on the mouth. He leaves on arm over her shoulder as he looks at me. "Claudia Jean ... he is going to veto 448. He said, and I quote, 'Those damn fascist Republicans think that I am going to be a push over? You just wait until they see my name telling them to shove it up their asses!'! Can you believe he said that?" 

I laugh hysterically. I think a few shrieks come out too. I jump up and down and run over to both of them and give them a big group hug. I kiss Josh on the lips. "Mi amor, you are amazing!" 

We all laugh and hug again. I stop and back away. Those two are still carrying on. He kisses her again. If he could only see the way she looks at him. (Do I sound like Joey Lucas or is it just me?) 

Well, they break it up and Sam and Toby come running. The gang's all here. 

"I'm in the need of some tequila," Sam says. 

"I'm in the need of a lot of tequila!" Donna exclaims. She jumps into Josh's arms and they run out of the room. I do the same to Toby. Sam follows behind. 

Two hours later, we are drunk. I don't mean tipsy-drunk. I mean drunk drunk. We are falling all over ourselves. 

I think I saw Donna and Josh fawning over one another. That's funny. 

About ten minutes later, Donna pulls me away from the drinking match I am having with Senator Connoly from Indiana. 

"Whaaaaaat?!" I whine to her as she pulls me into the corner. 

"Josh just told me that I'm fired!" 

I stare at her. "He did what?" 

"He told me I'm fired. He flat out said, 'Donnatella Moss, you are a terrible assistant." 

"And after that?" 

"He told Sam all about it." She looks down. I have to lighten the load. 

I have to laugh. "Donna, you are so drunk." 

She leans over and puts her arm around me. He words are slurred. "No kidding." 

We both laugh and go back to the table. 

"So ... Josh ... just how much did you actually drink?" 

"What are you talking about, CJ? If I had too much to drink, Sam would be holding my head above a toilet and Toby would be yelling at me for throwing up on his shoes." 

"So when you told Donna ..." 

He drags me outside. 

"You know, Shirley MacLaine once said, 'It is useless to hold a person to anything he says while he's in love, drunk, or running for office'. Well, I have had a beer ... one day I will run for some kind of office ... and, quite frankly, Claudia Jean, I am in love." 

"With the President, Josh. With President Bartlet." 

He took my hands in his own. I get a little nervous. He'd better not be holding my hand to tell me he's in love with me. I don't know what to do. I look at him. He's grinning like an idiot. 

"I saw it today, CJ." 

"Joshua ..." 

"Seriously. I saw it today. I felt it today ... in the kiss." 

"Oh, Joshua. I don't know what to say about this ..." 

The little horn-ball interrupts me. "CJ, I see-." 

"Wait. Josh. I need to tell you something. I can't be with you. It's not right. We have been best friends for a long time. I mean, I know that you're a little lonely right now ..." 

"CJ --." 

"No, Josh. I mean, I do find you attractive. You're a very handsome man ... but I just don't think I can do it ..." 

"CJ, I meant Donna." 

I was rambling about something and I stopped. "Excuse me?" 

He was laughing. "I meant Donna." 

"You meant Donna?" 

"I meant Donna." He smiles at me, dimples and all. 

"Oh," I say. "Donna. Well, okay." I sigh. I don't know whether to be happy, relieved, or offended. 

"You find me attractive?" 

"Don't start." 

"No, wait, CJ. Just how attractive are we talking?" He's grinning again. 

"Joshua ..." 

"Like, attractive as in you like being seen with me ...?" 

"Josh ..." 

"Or attractive as in you wanna have wild, unbridled sex with me?" 

"Stepped over that line, Joshua." 

I heard the door open and Donna and Sam spilled out, Toby bringing up the rear. 

"Okay. Sam just crossed the drunk line by hitting on my ex-wife." 

Donna is laughing out of control. "He hit on Leo's wife ... Leo's daughter ... and now TOBY'S ex-wife!" 

Josh walks over to her and slips an arm around her. "I think it's my turn to tuck you in tonight." 

"Yosh ... you're too drunk," she slurred. "I need to take you to your bed and tuck you in and then drive to my apar - my uhm ... my bed too." 

He laughs. "Come on ... I'll get you home." They both smile at me and he walks away, his arm around her back. 

They're both idiots. 


End file.
